Harry Potter and the Dragon Slayer!
by ShishiWakamaru
Summary: Slash. At the beginning of sixth year, a new teacher comes to teach a new class. Who's this teacher? Lina Inverse! What disaster awaits Hogwarts? HP/DM


Title: Harry Potter and the Dragon Slayer  
  
disclaimers: I dont own Harry Potter or Slayers  
  
rating: PG-13 for the most part  
  
summary: At the beginning of sixth year, a new teacher comes to teach a new class. Who's this teacher? Lina Inverse! What disaster awaits Hogwarts? HP/DM  
  
warnings: slash. boy x boy love, Book 5 spoilers  
  
pairings: Harry/Draco, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Blaise, Pansy/Millicent, Allusions to Zelgadis/Xellos, Gourry+Lina  
  
TROUBLE?!  
  
"Miss Inverse," Albus Dumbledore began, peering down his nose and through his glasses at the auburn haired young woman seated in front of his desk. The old wizard regarded the sorceress with a curious expression, head titled. "Your past is quite vague. You have not been able to give me anything about where your from. Of course, that is not my business. However, in order to sign you as a professor here at Hogwarts I am going to need at least something. With this war with Voldemort, we can't very well let strangers waltz in here without proper identification. I trust you do not take this as an insult?"  
  
Lina Inverse, champion extraordinare, the dragon slayer, the thief to some, was currently out of her mind. She wasn't sure where she was, just that she'd used a spell in an old book of Xellos's. It looked interesting and she wasn't about to tell the wizard she'd goofed. What type of witch doesn't read the fine print?! Only until after her arrival in this...place....did she remember. It was a demensional teleporation spell and there wasn't a reverse for it. Especially now when she was in alien surroudings. Luckily for her, this demension used the same language as her. Some document for a school of wizards alerted her that she wasn't the only magic-user and it was Lina's only hope of finding a spell to return her. So she came to Hogwart's. What she didn't know was that these wizards used wands to use magic when she herself used only her hands and words. What a surprise it had been when she'd used a simple light spell in front of a student who was just returning from some place called Hogsmeade. The student shot off like a bat from hell to fetch the headmaster of the school. Lina couldnt explain much. One thing led to another and here she was, applying for a job at Hogwarts. She wasn't positive on how she was going to be able to teach the students how to use hand magic but she was going to try.  
  
Lina floated back to reality, chewing her lip. "I don't take it as an insult. I can't tell you anything because I dont know! I'm not from around here. I don't know who you are or who this Voldemort character is. Actually, he sounds a lot like Zellas. Creepy woman," Lina shuddered to herself. "I just need to stay here until I can find a way home."  
  
Albus thought for a few minutes, scrutinizing the compact woman. She definitely had a an aura of power surrounding her. He could get Severus to do a truth potion but he figured she wouldn't appreciate being blamed as a liar. She didn't appear like she would harm someone other than evil. Besides, he believed she really didn't know about Voldemort. "Alright Miss Inverse. You will begin classes tomorrow morning. Your classes will be mixed from the fourth years and up. I dont think it wise that you teach the younger students. They need to learn to control their wands first before participating in any hand magic."  
  
Lina rose to her feet. "I can't promise that I'll be able to teach them hand magic. Its not hard to learn but...I'll try."  
  
"Thats all I ask. Here's a schedule of your classes and other important things such as when food is served." His eyes twinkled. "You will be given rooms near the library so that you can research easier. Robes will be in your room already. I suppose that is all."  
  
Rapt knocking came to the door and a scruffy headed sixth year stepped inside. His eyes widened at the woman and then at the headmaster. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something, sir. It just Neville accidently turned his leg into a cats and he cant reverse it. Professor McGonagall is taking him to the Infirmary and she felt it would be better if you came too."  
  
"Neville again," Albus sighed wearily. "Miss Inverse, you might want to watch out for that one. Harry, would you take Miss Inverse to the chambers closet to the library? Lina," Albus held his hand out and the sorceress accepted, "I look forward to learning of how your lessons go. If you truly can teach them hand magic, it would be an advantage against the Voldemort. I'll see you at dinner," He bowed and exited the office.  
  
Lina glanced at the boy, feeling dwarfed as she always did upon meeting anyone. When she met Gourry, what a disaster. He thought her to be a little girl. The boy was quiet, kind emerald oculates darting from Lina to the floor. "Would you mind showing me?" she reminded him.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry. I have a ton of stuff on my mind. I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling at his soon to be professor.  
  
"Professor," she held in a giggle, "Lina Inverse."  
  
"You're a professor?" Harry asked, a brow arching. "I apologize but you look...younger.."  
  
"I look like a kid?" Harry blushed and nodded. "At least you're honest. I'm going to be teaching Rudimentary Magic where you use your hands instead of a wand."  
  
"You can do that?! I thought only mages could."  
  
"I dont know anything about that but its the type of magic we use from where I'm from. Well, except Xellos..." Lina frowned, realising just how different her world was from this one. "Amelia too now that I think about it. Gourry couldn't use magic...he has a Hikari no Ken (Sword of Light)." Biting her lip, she chuckled weakly at the confused expression on the boys face. "Just rambling."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to that. This woman was...strange. He sensed an air of extreme magical prowess that might even rival his own. Other than that, there wasn't anything special. Just who was Lina Inverse? "Do you know what years you'll be teaching?"  
  
"Fourth through seventh. What year are you?"  
  
"Sixth year Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, you're mixed with the Slytherins?" she looked at Harry to see if she got the name right. He nodded and frowned. "Is there something wrong with them?"  
  
"They're a bunch of evil gits."  
  
"Oh, a type of rivalry. Nothing I'm not used to. Zel and Xellos are constantly fighting. Usually I just fireball Xellos and he shuts his trap." Harry's expression went to alarmed. "Oh, dont worry! I wont use it on you all. It doesnt affect the fruitcake anyway. He likes it." With a weary sigh, Lina began to realise she was starting to miss her friends.  
  
"He's a masochist?"  
  
"Yep. Tell me something Harry, who is this Voldemort person? Albus didn't tell me much about him just that your all in a war against him." Harry stared at her like she'd sprouted horns. "I'm not from here."  
  
"Oh. Well, Voldemort is the Dark Lord." Images of the Dark Lord of her own demension assaulted Lina's mind. "He's trying to take over the wizarding and muggle-non magic-worlds. He almost achieved it about sixteen years ago but he was defeated by me." Harry moved his bangs and showed Lina his scar. "When he went to use the spell on me, it must've ricocheted and hit him instead. He's been after my blood ever since. He just started to make a come back when I was 11 and entered my first year at Hogwarts. Last year, Dumbledore was able to drive him off but not before casualities happened. You came at a bad time."  
  
"I know that now. Why did I read anything of Xellos's?!" Lina breated herself. Xellos probably did this on purpose! Her eyes narrowed. It must have been his plan to get rid of her for a while. But why? Why would Xellos have done something like that? There weren't any threats to their world. Zellas had agreed to not fight any more and along with Lina's sister, Luna, the two were behaving.  
  
A portrait of a demon that oddly reminded Lina of the purple-haired Mazoku and only caused her teeth to grit harder, smirked at them. Oh yes. Lina knew exactly what she was going to vent her frustrations on when the kid was gone. "Password?" Damn, even the voice was like Xellos's. Couldn't she get one little break?  
  
"Chastity."  
  
The frame swung open to reveal a modest flat. Lina was impressed. She was used to going from town to town and staying in inn's that weren't exactly comfortable. Besides, Gourry's snoring could usually be heard through the paper thin walls and much to Lina's disgust, so could Zelgadis's and Xellos's loud sex sessions. At least she knew she'd have a restful sleep. "Alright. Thanks." Lina flopped onto the couch and rested her hands on her stomach. Her feet barely came to the end of the second cushion.  
  
"In order to leave and enter, you have to tell Damien the word Chastity. You can change it but....we've had a hard time convincing him otherwise. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." Harry's smile was sad, Lina noted, as the youth pivoted on his heel and exited her flat.  
  
Casualities, ne? Lina pursed her lips. One of them must have been close to Harry. To lose a person that you care about? Lina huffed, rolling onto her side. She wondered how Gourry was. She hoped that Filia or Amelia were keeping him in line though. Zel and Xellos were probably annoying the two women with their constant need for some sort of public display of affection. Lina chuckled. Zelgadis, though he did have a Claire Bible, was biding his time and debating on whether or not to become human. Lina figured he wouldn't. Not when he had Xellos fawning over his chimera apperance every second he had. Despite Lina's contempt for Xellos, she was glad that Zel had someone that could identify with him. Though Lina and Zel had fought when they had first met, they had became close friends.  
  
Lina didn't think that being this far from her friends would affect her but it did. She sighed, eyes shuddering close and drifting into a deep slumber that would have envied Gourry, a hard task to accomplish.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
....I have no freaking idea why I wrote this. . Review?  
  
Note: Spells will be in Japanese (if i can find the translations. lol) To those who haven't seen Slayers....well, there's not much to understand about it . If you feel the need, research it on anipike.com.  
  
Also, if the translations for the Japanese following the phrase bothers anyone, tell me, and i'll put the translations at the beginning or end. 


End file.
